


Dance of Death

by altoinkblots



Series: Edween 2020 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Edween Week 2020, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, Forests, Inspired by Music, Suspense, Trick or Treat: Trick, Vampires, but not really???, it's more creepy than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altoinkblots/pseuds/altoinkblots
Summary: On Halloween night, Ed wanders into the forest behind his house to get out of handing candy out to the little kids. But the night is young and something is afoot. He strays off of the path for a moment and goes into the fog, only to get terribly lost. And stumbles into something that he probably shouldn't have.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Edween 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988002
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Dance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ["Vampire Masquerade" by Peter Gundry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q) and thought, "why not make Winry a vampire? What could possibly go wrong?"
> 
> This fic is _very_ creepy and suspenseful. I tagged it as a trick (even though it's not really??? but it's definitely not a treat??? idk) because of the horror-esque atmosphere. I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, this is the most Halloween-y fic in this entire series. The title also came from [Camille Saint-Saëns' "Danse Macabre"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM). I thought it was fitting.
> 
> See you at the end.

The woods were thick, and the fog had long since rolled in, beams of moonlight filtering in through the scraggly branches of the trees. A few leaves had managed to cling onto the branches, but autumn was almost over and the snow would set in soon. Ed pulled his coat around him and zipped it up almost to the top. The forest wasn’t cold, it was a pleasant autumn evening, but there was something about walking in the woods alone that made him want his coat completely zipped up. 

His feet crunched on fallen leaves and twigs. He didn’t need his flashlight, not in the woods behind his own house. At least this way he wasn’t on candy duty.

He blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together. He pushed a twig out of the way and ducked underneath a large branch. He had half a mind to look back and check that the yellow lights of his house could be seen, but that would defeat the purpose of coming to the woods. Alone. With just his red jacket, going off of the beaten path…

Yeah, maybe he was an idiot. 

He clambered over a fallen log, his hands pressing into the sharp bark and a little bit of lichen. He’d turn back in a few minutes, but for now he was perfectly content with romping through the forest. 

A faint breeze danced between the trees, pushing against Ed almost playfully. After a few moments, it changed direction and swirled around him, kicking up the leaves at his feet. A faint tune chimed through the trees, carried by the wind. Ed stopped and listened, frowning. He looked behind him, but the fog obscured everything beyond the fallen log. His eyes scanned the trees, not recognizing their formations or the well-beaten paths him and Al had carved out over the years. 

The wind pushed against his legs, stronger now. Insistent.

He shook his head, and turned back around. He had been gone long enough, it was time to head home. The fog grew thicker and he raised his leg to step over the log.

Except the log wasn’t there. Ed spun around. The fog parted some, its tendrils twirling and twisting in time to the wind. There were no fallen logs around. A sudden chill set in, and Ed pulled his hood up. He rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air into his palms. 

The wind became stronger, making the empty branches of the trees click together. The wind whistled through the trees, kicking up the dead leaves on the forest floor. The air grew colder and colder, until he could see his breath in front of his face. Slowly, the fog drifted away, revealing a large circular clearing. The fog clung to the edges, creating a dream-like effect. The trees themselves twisted around, groaning and creaking, as they created a dome above the clearing.

Ed stood in the center of it all, watching in morbid fascination. Beams of moonlight dripped down between the branches above him, creating a twinkle light effect. The leaves on the wind fell around the clearing, twisting and coiling mid-air before gently resting against the ground. The wind grew still. 

Ed waited for something to happen. What, he wasn’t sure, but suspense hung in the air like the few moments before a song started. 

Out of the fog stepped ethereal figures. They almost seemed to be made out of fog themselves, fading into almost nothing right before their feet touched the ground. Ed could almost see the details of their faces, the details of the long-dead clothes that they wore; but like the fog they were just a little fuzzy on the edges, like they weren’t entirely there.

More and more figures stepped out of the fog. They didn’t seem to notice that Ed was there, instead standing all around the clearing as if they, too, were waiting for something. 

Above, thunder rumbled, startling Ed. He looked up at the clear night sky between the curved branches of the trees. Out of the corner of his eye, a figure clothed from head to toe in black stepped out of the fog. Ed turned his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the figure. A thin black veil topped with a silver tiara covered most of her. Beneath the veil she wore a full black gown. Her hair was pulled back artfully from her face, and her lips were a bright red. Ed’s breath caught in his throat, every instinct telling him to run but his feet were planted to the spot. His breath hovered in front of his face.

Slowly, she lifted the veil back over her head and approached him, her long black skirts rustling against the leaves. She smiled at him, her teeth blindingly white. It reminded Ed of a snarl. She reached out and gently pushed the hood from his head. Her fingers were cold. 

“It’s been a long time since a human has joined us,” she said, her voice surprisingly warm. “Welcome.”

Ed’s words caught in his throat. The woman circled him, her eyes never leaving his face. She was pale, even in the moonlight, and her arms were bare but she didn’t seem to mind the cold. 

“What’s your name?”

Ed made a gurgling sound. 

She laughed lightly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just curious.”

Ed’s throat finally started to work. “Ed. My name is Ed.”

“And what brings you to our gathering, Ed?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly. He didn’t know why he trusted this woman, but he did. “I was walking in the woods behind my house to get away from handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters. I think I got lost.”

“That’s an easy enough fix,” she said, still circling him. “But that would waste a wonderful evening. Tell me, Ed, are you a good dancer?”

Ed turned with her, unable to look away. “Not really.”

She scoffed. “I refuse to believe that for a second, but no matter.” She stopped and held her hand out to him. Ed looked at it, then back up at her. 

“Why?”

She turned her head ever so slightly to the side, a playful expression in her eyes. “Why not? You’re already here, and I haven’t had a dance partner in so long.”

Ed reached out to take her hand, but stopped, his eyes narrowed. “This isn’t some trick?”

“Of course it’s a trick. But I would be lying if I said dancing with ghosts was entertaining.”

“And what happens if I do decide to dance with you?”

“I’ll show you the way home.”

Ed curled his hand into a fist. “You promise?”

“I do. And I never break my promises.” She wiggled her fingers.

Ed took hold of her hand. 

Immediately the ghosts surrounding them partnered up and the wind played through the trees to that of a waltz. The woman pulled him into her with strength that beguiled her form. Ed found it almost easy, moving in time to the music, especially since she was leading.

Ed found himself relaxing somewhat, but only a little. 

“What’s your name?” he asked her as a partnership of ghosts passed through him.

“Winry.”

They spun in time to the lively music, stepping in time to the beat.  _ One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. _ Soon the clearing became a blur, the only clear thing in his vision was the woman somehow dancing in time with him. The fog and ghosts fuzzed together even more than they already had, the twinkling moonlight falling down in cascades. 

“Relax,” said Winry with a twinkle in her eyes. “No harm will come to you.”

“I know that,” said Ed. “For whatever reason, I seem to trust you.”

“But you’re still stiff as a corpse.”

“I know. I’m not sure why.”

Winry leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “I think I know why.”

“Oh?”

She leaned away from him, grinning. “But I won’t tell you just yet.” Her eyes flicked down to his coat. “That’s a nice suit.”

Ed looked down, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. “What the…” His red, everyday coat had changed into something actually well-tailored and something more fit for an impromptu dance. He looked back up at Winry. His coat was the same shade as her crimson lipstick. “How?”

She shrugged. A pair of ghosts spun by them, even fuzzier than they were before. “Like I said, we haven’t had a human join in for a very long time. Maybe it likes you.”

“Who likes me?”

Winry only smiled. If it was possible, she seemed even paler, more gaunt. Ed couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His bones felt like they were about to jump out of his skin at any moment, but still he stayed. 

_ One-two-three. One-two-three. One-two-three. One-two-three. _

The more he moved, the more confidence he gained. She switched control over to him so he was leading. He was far less experienced, but he managed not to step on her toes, trip over her feet, or run into ghosts. They avoided her anyways. 

“You said you weren’t a good dancer,” said Winry.

“I’m not.”

“You could have fooled me.”

For the first time, Ed met her eyes. His breath caught in his throat, every instinct in him screamed at him to run far, far away from her. Sweat formed at the back of his neck and his heart raced. All he could focus on were her kind, blue eyes.

“You want to run.”

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin. “Yes.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know.” He gripped her hand tighter in his. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Just say the word and I’ll take you home.”

Ed didn’t say anything.

Winry’s skirts spun around them as the music increased in intensity. He forced himself to keep his eyes locked onto hers, everything else falling to the wayside. Both of their feet crunched on the leaves, the music of the wind drowning out almost everything else. Almost. Ed’s blood still pumped in his ears and his breathing was faster and shallower. Every time her fingers repositioned themselves in his hand shivers ran down his spine. But the more they danced, the less he felt the chill of the night air around them. If it weren’t for the anxiety slowly consuming him, it would have been almost pleasant.

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked

She smiled. “No. I don’t get cold. What about you?”

“Usually. But not now, for whatever reason.”

“Maybe it’s the ghosts.”

“No, those made me colder.”

Winry hummed, her voice mixing in with the music. A little stream of moonlight dripped into her veil and through the fabric. The music softened as Ed reached out to brush his fingers against it. 

This time, it was Winry’s turn for her breath to catch in her throat.

Ed brought his hand away from her veil and back onto her waist. 

“You’re far more interesting than ghosts,” Winry said, her voice barely carrying over the wind.

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re alive.”

Ed turned his head to the side. 

The wind crescendoed to new heights, spinning and twirling through the ghosts, encircling Ed and Winry while pushing them closer together.

“You’re trembling.”

Ed let out a nervous laugh. “I’ve been shaking this entire time, but thanks for noticing.”

Winry stopped and took a step away from him. He had half a mind to take a half step forward, but his sense of self-preservation won out. “I forgot,” she whispered as the ghosts continued to spin and twirl around them in time to the wind, like they were the eye of a storm. “If you want to go home, I think now is a good time.”

Ed looked up at the canopy of gnarled tree branches above them. “The dance isn’t over.”

“But I’m scaring you.”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” Ignoring his every instinct, he took a half step towards her, his hand outstretched. 

She looked at his hand, then at his face. “This isn’t some sick joke?”

Ed shook his head. “No.”

Slowly, her hand grabbed onto his. 

“I’ll try not to be so stiff.”

That made her crack a smile. “You’re only human.”

“Is that so bad?”

She shook her head, a lock of blonde hair falling out of her loose bun. “No, that’s not bad at all.”

This time, Ed didn’t pay attention to the way his skin crawled or his stomach twisting itself into knots or even how he still wanted to run and run and run back to the safety and comfort of his home. No, he didn’t pay attention to any of that. Maybe he was an idiot, but aside from the way his very bones wanted to get away from Winry the atmosphere was quite nice.

They didn’t speak at all for the rest of the dance. Once it was over, the wind abruptly stopped and the ghosts fell still in the same way they had before. Ed and Winry didn’t let go of each other, however. 

Eventually, he was the one to break the silence. “Why do I trust you so much, when everything is telling me to run?”

Winry stepped back and covered her face with her black veil. “Your home is that way,” she said, pointing behind him. “You should have no trouble finding your way back.”

Ed reached out for her wrist, but stopped millimeters before they actually touched. He drew back, his fine suit fading back into his comfortable red coat. One by one, the ghosts disappeared and the fog rolled back in. The trees twisted back to their natural forms. Only they were left. Ed felt small, looking at Winry in the low moonlight with fog and gnarled, ancient trees surrounding her. He swallowed. 

“What are you?”

She smiled under her veil.

“Winry--”

She turned and started to walk away. Ed chased after her, grabbing her by the wrist and forcing her to turn around. 

“Tell me.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“Another dance. Next year.”

She smiled again, and this time Ed could see her sharp canines. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

Ed stepped away from her, but he didn’t run. “I’ll see you next year, then.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” She turned, the fog consuming her.

Ed stood, alone, in the woods. He pulled his hood up, the chill of the night finally setting in. After a while, with his hands in his pockets, he turned and walked back in the direction Winry had pointed him in. After only a few steps he walked out of the forest, the yellow, warm lights of his house welcoming him with open arms. Ed took one glance back, at the fog gently rolling out of the forest before he headed to the front door. Too tired to open it himself, he rang the doorbell.

Al opened it, holding a bowl of candy. “What happened to you? You look like the dead.” He snickered at his own joke. “Get it? Halloween, dead…”

Ed stared blankly at his brother.

Al sighed. “Come on, Mom has soup ready. Dad was wondering where you were at.”

Ed waved his hand, trudging up the stairs as he shed his red coat and hung it on the bannister. “I think I’m going to bed early.”

Mom stepped out of the kitchen, flour dusted all over her face. “Where have you been?” she asked, her voice light.

“Nowhere,” said Ed, turning the corner into the hallway. “Just the forest.”

Hohenheim poked his head out of his study. “You look like you’re dead on your feet.”

Ed waved his hand around. “See you all tomorrow. I’m going to sleep.”

He opened his door to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed, passing out almost immediately. He dreamed of waltzing ghosts and a veiled figure in black, dancing under the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Ed's fight-or-flight response was in _high alert_ that entire time because Winry is a vampire and Ed's subconscious recognized that fact and it was trying to protect him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and leave a comment/kudos if you liked it. Thanks!!


End file.
